Noughts and Crosses- alternate ending
by Writingdreamss
Summary: This is an alternate ending for Callum and Sephy Will Callum survive? Read it to find out what could have happened.


Noughts and Crosses and alternate ending

I know this is it my time has come to die; I hear footsteps echoing down the corridor as my hands begin to sweat. I rub my palms against my trousers waiting for the door to open. I promise myself not to show fear; I will not give them the satisfaction they want.

The door opens cautiously as I stand transfixed by the light coming in from outside. "It's time." The man knocks me out of my daydream and a sudden rush of anger pours over me. He's dressed in a navy suit as though were having some kind of business meeting.

He leads me out into the compact corridor as the light shines blazingly down the hall. The light shows the paint peeling off on most of the walls making it difficult to identify what its original colour was.

I don't even remember reaching the final door. All I think about is Sephy, will she be there? Will anybody be there? Horrid memories flood back to me as I remember being there whilst my father died. The door opens whilst the humid heat smacks me in the face like a harsh slap. I can hear the sounds of distant voices as I approach just above the seats. Where is Sephy? Part of me is itching to see her face just one last time for me to tell her how I really feel. The other half of me hopes she isn't here to feel even more pain.

I walk carefully as the voices become faint whispers; there are hundreds of people gathered to watch me die, whilst there heads of both noughts and crosses turn as the rope swings slowly in the faint wind. I catch the sight of Sephy's father watching as though he is excited for this to happen. I can't see my mother which should be for the best yet the idea of not seeing Sephy shakes me to my core. I will not show fear.

A loud bleep sounds from where the crosses are sat whilst confusion spreads across people's faces. BOOM! The earth began to shake whilst smoke begins to rise from the ground. I lie flat on my back wondering whether I'm already dead. All I hear is silence whilst the sunlight blocks my sight. As my hearing returns the sound of screaming fills the open air from every direction. I gradually lift my head from the ground to see a painting of dark read stretched across the concrete.

Before I know it I'm being dragged to my feet and pulled through the door I came in from. They must be taking back to my cell, but we carry on all the way to the other end I try to shake off whoever is gripping me so tightly it hurts. I'm not strong enough to beat the giant hands enclosed on my shoulders. We reach a huge metal door that requires a code. The fingers are heavy and with a click the door opens. I am yet again greeted by the sunlight following my every move. We make our way down a series of stairs and into an alley. The air smells musty as I try to wriggle out of the pain on my shoulders. A charcoal coloured car waits at the end of the alley with a small figure stood against the back. As we edge closer I realise the shadow is a woman. Sephy. Her smile is so beautiful it fills me with warmth. The man lets go of me as I race towards her my arms stretched out wide. The smell of her hair is still the same as before whilst she lets out a light sob. I turn around to face the man who brought me here, Jack. He stands before me with a small grin on his face.

"Don't worry your nearly safe, but get in", he opens up the side of the car door as I follow in behind Sephy. She leans against my chest "I love you" she exclaims. "I love you too, but what happened? Where are we going?" Jack turns on the engine as we make our way out of the abandoned alley, where he begins to speak. "Whoa so many questions, trust me were going somewhere safe. I just got a message that Kamal already thinks you're dead most people died back there". He grins back through the mirror and I look down at Sephy. For some reason I know we are going to be okay, and when the time is right there will be great change for equality I can sense it, there will be a life where Noughts and Crosses live among each other. I settle back down in the seat and close my eyes, smiling back to myself as we leave the town. All I need is Sephy and our child for life to be more than okay.


End file.
